The PartyAftermath
by idkwattoput123
Summary: When Sonic throws a party, shadow's life get's messed up *NOT SONADOW* mephadow SonicXScrouge Rated M for Mild language and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

First Off this is not a chapter!I'm here to tell you this may or may not be bad because i'm new here and my english is not good 


	2. real chapter 1

**Sonic was running around the house getting ready for the party.**

**That's when he heard the doorbell. "They're here?!" Sonic said, that's when he run at his super speed to get everything ready. "Hi Guys!" Sonic said beaming, "SONIC!" Amy screamed as she jumped on him crushing him to death." I-I can't breath Amy!" He shouted, She let him go giggling. "Nice place you got here" Mumbled Scourge, Sonic face was a light pink. "uh, um thanks" Sonic said. Shadow snickered, "Shut up faker!" Sonic growled "Make me bitch!" Shadow growled back, "guys stop it!" Rouge snapped. After awhile everyone started to drink. "You're drunk" Sonic slurred at shadow, "Shut up you Drunk dick !" Shadow said, " We should leave the others." Amy purred " I don't think so!" he said as he tried to walk away but he fell on scourge instead. "Damn be careful!" Scourge Snapped but all sonic did was giggle as he brought his face closer to scourge's. "What are do-" He started but stop when Sonic kissed him! " I don't so" Amy yelled as she took out her hammer, A hand ripped it out of her grasp. "Huh?!" She said as she looked back and saw Mephiles. "Hey give it back!" She screamed, "Someone kick her out!" Shadow snapped. "Fuck it" Shadow grabbed her and throw her out the door. Amy ran away crying. " A little too harsh, don't cha think" Sonic said as he got up and help scourge up. "thanks Sonic" he mumbled. Sonic grabbed Scourge by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into another kiss. "Get a room." Giggled Rouge, "Okay" Sonic purred, he dragged scourge away who wasn't into that idea.*don't worry he will be soon 3* "Wow he's a little man-whore" Mumbled Mephiles as shadow was rubbing his body against his. "What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled. Shadow pouted, "Don't do that." Mephiles said rolling his eyes. Shadow nipped at his ear. "Stop!" he snapped. "Why should I love ~" Shadow purred as he put his arms around Mephiles waist. "What did you just call me!" He said removing Shadow's arms. That's when Shadow had an idea. " Hey Mephiles, drinking contest! Who ever wins gets to beat up Sliver!" Shadow said. "Your on!" he said. "Wait what! No!" Sliver cried "Too bad!" They both snapped.**

**35 drinks later**

"**I-I think I drank too much" Slurred Mephiles. "Prefect ~" whispered shadow as he put his arms around Mephiles waist "Hey let's leave the others~" Whispered Shadow. "O-okay" Mephiles said as Shadow dragged him aways**


	3. Chapter 2

Warning this is were the fun starts as well as Amy's stalking ~ 3 YOU WERE WARNED

Shadow pushed Mephiles in as he shuts the door. "I need to get something" Shadow said as he want through stuff, Mephiles couldn't help but stare at his ass. " Found it" Said Shadow as he showed him the bottle of lube, Then he realized he had a mouth, Mephiles pulled shadow into kiss making shadow tail wag! *aw* They both were to busy tasting each other to notice Amy looking through the window. "Shadow's gay? This is what I need to ruin Shadow" She whispered to herself as she grabbed her camera . Shadow pulled away, breathing heavily. He pushed Mephiles on the bed and he crawled on top of him. Shadow nipped at his collarbone making Mephiles moan. " Why can't Sonic be doing this me." Amy Pouted. Shadow went lower. Mephiles felt Shadow take something out of his fur so he looked down and blushed. Shadow licked Mephiles member making him moan, Shadow grinned and licked the tip "Ah~" Mephiles cried as he throw his head down on the pillow, That's when Shadow toke all of him into his mouth. It only toke a few minutes for Mephiles to cum in his mouth. "Yummy" Shadow said as he grab the lube off the table. He put some on his fingers. And put one into Mephiles, Mephiles winced, " Are you okay" Whispered Shadow, "yeah it just hurts a little" he said, Shadow put another finger in and waited a few minutes and starting taking his fingers in and out. After a while Shadow toke out his fingers and grabbed the bottle again and puts some on his dick and positioned himself. "This is going to hurt" Warned Shadow, Mephiles nodded, Shadow grabbed his hip and thrust into him. "Fuck!" Scream Mephiles, his claws going into Shadow back making him winced. After a few minutes Mephiles told Shadow he can move. Shadow responded by pulling out and thrusting in slowly. A few minutes later. "Faster" Moaned Mephiles, Shadow started to go faster. "Oh fuck, Right there" Mephiles arched his back. Shadow aimed for that special spot. "Ah~ Shadow" he cried as he wrapped his legs around his waist so Shadow can go deeper and add more power to his thrust which he gladly did. "Ah~ I'm Cumming" Cried Mephiles, " Wait." Moaned shadow. But it was to late, He came over both of them, Mephiles muscles clenched Shadow's buried member making him come soon after. Shadow rested his head on Mephiles chest not bothering to get out of him. Soon both of them feel asleep, Amy grinned as she shut the camera. "Can't wait to show the others!" She said as she left.

Yes I made Mephiles the uke

This is my first lemon so yeah


	4. Chapter 3

The sun shined in Mephiles eyes making him blink. That's when he felt a burning sensation in his backside, and then he noticed Shadow. "We didn't." He cried trying to get up, His movements woke up Shadow. He looked at the figure under him. And almost died. He pulled out of him got up. "I'm so sorry!" Shadow said backing away. "I just hope…." Mephiles trailed off. "You hope what?" He asked. "Look I got to take a shower." Mephiles said as he left. Shadow sighed.

Sonic was sitting on the couch watching TV with Scourge. Then he spotted Mephiles step out of the bathroom. "Hey where were you?" Sonic asked, "In the bathroom…" he said. " No I mean where you slept." He restated. "Why?!" Mephiles snapped, "Don't have to be harsh, I just wanted to know", "Fine I was sleeping in there" He said pointing to the bedroom that Shadow JUST came out of. "You slept with Shadow!?" Scourge said. "No!" They both said scared. "Oh yes you did!" Amy giggle, holding up a camera. Then she showed them. Everyone was shocked! "Damn… You guys looked like your having fun." Giggled Sonic "Shut up faker!" Snapped Shadow….. Mephiles walked away, Shadow ran after him… "Are you okay?" He asked "Ye-." Mephiles started but before he could finish he fell to his knees holding his stomach. "Ah" he cried. "What's wrong!" said Shadow. "Nothing I'm fine" he mumbled. The he spotted something. "Shadow look out!" he screamed. Before Shadow could react he got slammed into a tree by Egg man's robot. Then Sonic came… "I thought I smelled something rotten" He snickered. "I'll destroy you!" Egg man yelled. Mephiles ran up to Sonic. "Let's kick his ass!" He snarled. Sonic grinned. As they fought Egg man through Mephiles into a tree so hard the tree broke. "Mephiles!" Cried Shadow as he ran to him. Sonic curled up into a ball and made the robot explode! "I'll get you" he said as he flew away. Sonic snorted then ran to Shadow. "Is he okay?" he asked. "I don't know" Shadow said as he picked him up and ran.

It had been 2 weeks since the fight and Mephiles was still asleep.

"So is he okay?" Amy asked "_I'm okay." He mumbled. They all ran to him. "You're okay." Whispered Shadow. " Why wouldn't I be?!" He snapped. Shadow got up and turned to leave but Mephiles grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me" He said. " I'll never leave you!" Shadow whispered. Mephiles smiled then cried out in pain. " Are you okay!" Shouted everyone. " N-no." He whimpered . "Let's get him to a doctor!" Amy said. Shadow nodded and picked him up and ran again._

_Mephiles was waiting in a bed for the doctor to tell him what's wrong. The nurse walked in and smiled. " What's wrong with me?" he asked. "Your pregnant" She said. _


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm pregnant?" Mephiles twitched, "Yep." The nurse said happily…." FUCK!" He screamed.

Shadow and the others jumped of fright. "I wonder what's wrong." Amy asked…. "I don't know." Shadow said. "Okay! Let's go." Mephiles snapped… They all got up ignoring his attitude. They all went home and the moment Shadow and Mephiles walked in. Shadow pinned him to the wall. "Hey! Let me go!" He snarled. "Not until you tell me what's wrong" Shadow growled back. "Nothings wrong. NOW LET GO!" Mephiles said. Of course you don't trust me do you?" Said Shadow as he looked like he was going cry. "Shadow? Are you okay?" Mephiles asked. "I got to go." He said. Shadow started to walk away but Mephiles grabbed his hand. "Wait. I'll tell you, I-I'm Pregnant." He said softly. Shadow hugged him. "You're not mad? I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate me." Said Mephiles. "Why should I? It's a shocker but I could _never_ hate you." Shadow said. "Shadow!" Mephiles started to cry. "Shh. There's no need to cry." He said gently as he rubbed his back. "I-I **love you Shadow the hedgehog!" Mephiles muffled voice said. "I love you too." He said sweetly. Both went on the couch. Shadow nibbled on his ear. "Hey, leave my ear alone: Mephiles giggled. "No." he replied as he chomped on Mephiles neck. " Ouch!" Mephiles cried. " That hurt you bitch.". Shadow licked his neck. "Oh Shadow." He purred. " You like that?" Shadow said as he griped his waist. "Mmm Shadow? "Yeah," "Is it normal to be this horny?" " I have no clue.. But I know how to cure that." Shadow purred as he kissed his neck. There was a knock on the door. "REALLY!" Yelled Shadow as he got up. "Yes, Scourge? He said. " Eggman Took Sonic!" He said. " Let's save him I guess" Said Shadow as they left. "Stay here". They both left. " Hehe" "Uh?" Was all Mephiles could say before everything went black.**


	6. sorry

(You will see side comments)

Sonic pushed Scourge in the room then closed the door. "Sonic, do we have to?" Scourge whined. *baby loll* "Yes ~," he replied. Sonic stood on his toes and kissed him. Scourge closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. "Mm I'm so horny." moaned Sonic. "Of course you are." Said Scourge. Sonic started to grind his hips against Scourge's. "Mm, Sonic. Maybe we can… Do it." he said. Sonic started to grind harder. "Now you see my way" Sonic grinned. Scourge kissed his neck gently then bit him hard. Sonic moaned happily. Then Scourge's hand went down his back and gripped his tail. Sonic shivered excitedly. "Oh Scourge." he groaned. Scourge stroked his tail harshly and Sonic was enjoying every minute of it. "Hey go into the bottom draw of my dresser please?" Scourge did what he was told got out the lube. Sonic tail started to wag and then he opened his legs. Scourge put on some the lube and positioned himself. " This will fucking hurt." Warned Scourge. Sonic just nodded. Scourge pushed in slowly, Sonic Gripped the sheets. Scourge waited a few minutes for Sonic to get used to it. When he thought he was better, he pulled out and pushed himself back in. " Mmmm." Moaned Sonic. Scourge groaned. " You're tight as hell." he said. Scourge began to pound him. Sonic moaned his name over and over and it was soon that Scourge discovered Sonic's prostate. Sonic yelped at the contact and Scourge attempted to hit that spot again and again. Sonic was enjoying every moment of this. He had never been sexually active before especially with a guy. He had been told to find the perfect girlfriend and have great children. After the moment Scourge had triggered his hormones and sent them into overdrive, he began to think otherwise. Sexuality…no longer mattered, for those children were going to have to wait a lot longer. The reason was right before him, the one pounding his ass to pieces making him whine and beg for more…he just couldn't help it, he loved this. When he felt Scourge pull his body up against him, riding, made this all the more better. Scourge was panting now, his climax was near and by the moans and screams that came from Sonic he was close too. Sonic looked at Scourge after he hit Sonic's prostate again telling him to go harder. Scourge smirked pounding into him, slamming into his prostate causing even more screams from Sonic who was in sheer bliss. He soon began gasping about his upcoming climax causing Scourge to pound him harder. Becoming desperate, Sonic moved himself with Scourge's thrusts begging Scourge to cum inside of him. Scourge groaned as his mind was doing back flips and front flips. Suddenly, Sonic screamed louder than he had during their sex session as he came, Scourge couldn't help but to watch the boy climax. Some of his own cum hit his face and He licked it off.

After a few more hard thrusts, Sonic heard Scourge groan causing him to moan for the feeling of his insides being filled up with Scourge's seed was lovely. Scourge pulled out of Sonic. Soon both boys were asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Mephiles woke up in cell of some kind. "Were the fuck am I?!" He said. "We're in eggmans cell." Said a voice scaring the shit out of Mephiles. "Who said that?" Mephiles asked. "Sonic. You idiot." Said Sonic. "Shut up!" He snapped. Sonic got up and went near him. "Um what are you doing?" Mephiles Said. "I see you two are awake." Egg man Said. "I still wish I was asleep then I wouldn't have to see your ugly face!" Snickered Sonic. "Do I really need to bring the robots?" He asked. That shut Sonic right up. "N-no." Egg man left. "What robots?" Asked Mephiles. "Robot that fuck the shit out of you." Sonic said nervously. "Ouch!" Sonic put his hand on Mephiles tummy. "So you tell him yet?" Sonic asked. "Yes. He's happy…. I think?" He said. Sonic smiled. They heard heavy foot steps. Sonics ears went down. "Oh no." he said "What's wrong?" "The robots" Said Sonic. Two robots came. Both were green. Mephiles heard a whimper from sonic. The two robots entered the cell. They grabbed both boys. The one with the light purple tint shoved his shiny metal penis up Mephiles ass. "FUCK!" He yelled. The other one did the same to sonic. Both boys were in so much pain. The robot threw them to the ground and left. "Ouch my stomach." Whimpered Mephiles. Sonic crawled next to him. Both boys looked at the blood. "Do you think?" Mephiles asked. "It's possible." Sonic replied sadly. There was a giant BOOM! Shadow and Scourge walked through the hole. "You guys ok-" Shadow couldn't finish because he saw the blood. Shadow broke down his cell and grabbed Mephiles and ran. "You're going to be okay." "Shadow" Mephiles fainted.

Sorry for it being so SHORT


End file.
